1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch structure, and especially relates to a keyswitch structure using magnetic attractive force for restoration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional keyswitch structures usually have a scissors supporting member by which a keycap can move up and down. The keyswitch structure also has a resilient member (e.g. silicone dome) that is disposed under the keycap and produces a restoration force to move the keycap to its original position (i.e. where the keycap is not press). The supporting member and the resilient member are usually disposed compactly for a reduction in the disposition space required for the keyswitch structure. However, the scissors supporting member consists of cross-connected supports, in which the silicone dome is disposed, so that the supporting member has a certain degree of structural complexity. Furthermore, the silicone dome needs a certain volume for providing a user a sufficient pressing feedback feeling (i.e. a reaction force the user feels when pressing the keycap), which leads to a limitation on the disposition space required for the keyswitch structure. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the keyswitch structure to thin keyboards unless the movement stability of the keycap can be reduced or ignored.